goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shop Till You Drop...Dead!
Shop Till You Drop...Dead! is the twenty-fifth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1998, and is the first cover in the series to be illustrated by Craig White. The cover artwork features a hairy purple monster carrying a bunch of shopping bags with the words "Mayfield's Bazaar" on them. The beast is riding down an escalator in a mall with black and white tiles. Blurb Midnight Monster Sale! You're sick of Reggie Mayfield’s tall tales. Especially the one about his dad’s department store. Reggie says monsters roam the store late at night. You bet Reggie is lying—so you agree to spend midnight at Mayfields. Too bad for you Reggie is telling the truth! Monsters do roam the store. Like the vampire night-guard. And the mannequin that comes to life. Watch out—he’s dressed to kill! Can you survive the midnight hour at Mayfield's? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot Reggie Mayfield tells you that there are monsters in his father's department store. You and your friend, Julie, try to prove that Reggie is lying by going to the department store at midnight and spending an hour there. Unfortunately, it turns out that Reggie has been telling the truth. Your main choice in the book comes from reading a note Reggie left you, which tells you to go to a certain floor; but you can't read his handwriting, and have to decide whether he meant "Floor 1" or "Floor 7". Story A You decide that Reggie wanted you to go to Floor 7, so you and Julie take the elevator there. But when you reach Floor 7, the elevator starts to free-fall, forcing you to jump out; and then the whole building begins to shake. You and Julie think this is an earthquake, and try to escape down the stairs, but your path is blocked by a werewolf guarding the building. From here, your choices will bring you up against vampires, werewolves, gargoyles and/or living mannequins. Story B You think Reggie's note says Floor 1. On reaching Floor 1, you find a duffel bag and another note from Reggie, who instructs you to collect a different item from each floor of the store and then head to the seventh floor for "The Final Showdown." Subsequently, you take part in a scavenger hunt to collect the items; but have to survive the horrors in the store and must also do the hunt in the right order (as you need some items to survive certain floors.) Side story C From Story A, during the "earthquake", you decide to take the elevator rather than the stairs even though you know the elevator is broken. You climb down an emergency ladder inside the elevator shaft but then see that there is a clockwork monkey there; and follow the monkey to a secret room, where you meet Reggie's aunt Dr. Sheila Mayfield, who is performing horrific experiments with animals. Surviving this storyline takes you to Story B. List of endings There are twenty-three bad endings and four good endings. Bad endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery shoptilyoudropdead!-uk.jpg|UK ¡Compra hasta caer muerto!.jpg|Spanish Shop_Till_You_Drop...Dead!_-_Russian_Cover_-_Оживший_манекен.jpg|Russian Shop Till You Drop...Dead! - Norwegian Cover - Varehusets redsler.jpeg|Norwegian Into the Twister of Terror & Shop Till You Drop... Dead! - Chinese cover - 愤怒风妖的报复午夜商场怪兽派对.jpg|Chinese Advertisement GYG 25 Shop Til You Drop Dead bookad from GYG24 1997.jpg|Book advertisement from Lost in Stinkeye Swamp. Artwork GYGB-025.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Conceptual The following concept art was created by Mark Nagata before he was replaced by Craig White as the main illustrator of the series. Shop Till You Drop...Dead (The Bizarre Bazaar) - Concept A.jpg|First sketch. Shop Till You Drop...Dead (The Bizarre Bazaar) - Concept B.jpg|Second sketch. Shop Till You Drop...Dead (The Bizarre Bazaar) - Concept C.jpg|Third sketch. Shop Till You Drop...Dead (The Bizarre Bazaar) - Concept D.jpg|Fourth sketch. Trivia *This is the first cover in the series to be illustrated by Craig White. However, the series's previous illustrator, Mark Nagata, was still commissioned to create several concept designs for the cover. **According to scans of the concept art, this book went under the working title The Bizarre Bazaar. **In an interview, Mark Nagata stated that Craig White did "a great job" illustrating for the series.An interview with illustrator Mark Nagata *In the original artwork from Craig White, you can see the sign for "Mayfield's Bazaar" behind the monster in reverse. On the version used for the cover, the sign is blank. *This is the first book in the series to have a largely non-linear storyline. It also uses an item collection system. Although previous Give Yourself Goosebumps books have contained at least one page that use an item check, it is the first time that one has been used as the main theme in the book's storyline. *Although many books in this series have at least one choice based purely on whether or not a reader has an item, this is the first time that an item check has been used as a key factor in the game play. On Story B, each room can be visited in any order. But, you may need an item from one of the other rooms to survive, or at least to get a better ending later on. *On one page, Julie suggests that you go to Floor Six for the Volcano Steam, but it is possible for the reader to have already done this due to the way the floors can be visited in any order. References in other Goosebumps media * Living Mannequins appear in Goosebumps: The Game as enemies, and Slappy mentions the name of the mall on a television''.'' You also enter Mayfield's later in the game. ** There is also a trophy titled "Shop Till You Drop... Dead" which is earned when you find a way into the mall. * Living Mannequins and Reggie Mayfield appear in Goosebumps HorrorTown as part of the "Shop Till You Drop...Dead!" event. References Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Gargoyles Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Giants Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Living Toys Category:Monsters Category:Substances Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Covers by Craig White Category:Mazes